Tan veloz como el deseo
by Enagh
Summary: un oneshot en el momento del primer beso, de como deberian ser las sensaciones, de lo lindo ke puede llegar a ser, y ke ojala sea haci, interpretado por lily y james.


Disclairme: Los personajes seon de JKR y el titulo de laura esquivel. me acabo de leer el libro y me parecio bonito algo como lo ke ella escribe 

Tan veloz como el deseo.

Hace tiempo esperaba por este momento. Y ahora que estaba aqui, tan cerca de ser, no se podia esperar, queria que llegara pronto. ¿Acaso a él le gustaba atrasarlo?. ¡¿Porque se quedaba mirandola?!. Lily se moria por sentir los labios de James en los suyos. Poder sentir su aroma mas cerca. Sus manos, sus manos que estaban cada vez mas cerca de las suyas.Queria sentir su piel, saber que tan suave era su piel.

Al fin el contacto tan deseado por James, queria sentir cada segundo, no queria dejar nunca de ver esos ojos verdes que por tanto tiempo se habian negado a mirarlo. Tomo las manos de Lily. Su piel suave, sus dedos largos y delgados. Estaba nervioso, habia besado a muchas chicas, pero nunca se sintio asi. Sentia que si ella rechazaba su beso seria lo ultimo, que ya no podria vivir. Si eso era amor, James queria amar para siempre. Pero queria amar solo a Lily, nadie era lo suficientemente buena como ella. Lily era como el mar y el tan solo un pequeño lago, un devil rio que alimentaba a esa chica de cabellos rojo cereza. Ella era tan suave y salvaje, tan dulce y autoritaria, tan deseada. La tomo por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo con un moviemiento lento y delicado. Lily era tan fragil para James, que el temia que si era muy brusco Lily se iria, como el agua entre los dedos.

Las manos de James en su cintura solo hacian que la sangre de Lily ardiera. Que su cabeza, o sus hormonas, le rogaran para que el tan deseado contacto entre bocas llegara pronto. Pero si ese momento llegaba, ¿ya no habria mas suspenso, su corazón dejaria de dar vuelta, las mariposas de su estomago desaperecerian?. ¿Estaba Lily lista para este momento?. Comenzaba a dudar. Puso sus manos en el pecho de James con la intencion de alejarse, pero habia una fuerza. una fuerza como la gravedad, que atrae a las gotas de agua al suelo, la gravedad entre Lily y James. Siempre que un objeto ejerce una fuerza sobre otro, el segundo ejerce una fuerza igual y opuesta sobre el primero, manteniendo las distancias entre estos. Pero Lily y James no eran objetos, eran personas, con sentiemientos y deseos. Quizas todavia no lo sabian pero compartian un sentimiento, el amor que viajaba a la velocidad del deseo, que ellos no podian controlar. Tenian que dejar que pasara, ya no podian aplasar el beso, ese beso que iniciaria una corriente de energia entre ellos, que apesar de que en el futuro tuvieran peleas, y ellos no estuvieran juntos, esa energia de amor seguiria fluyendo.

James acerco su rostro al de Lily, podia sentir su respiracion, que estaba sincronizada con la suya. Sus bocas se acercaron, sus corazones latieron con una increible rapidez, sus mentes sabian lo que la otra pensaba, pensaban en el otro, en sus manos tocandose, en sus corazones latiendo, en su respiracion, en su aroma. Porque ahora eran uno solo, sus bocas juntas, tocandose, con ganas de explorar mas alla de la superficialidad de los labios. Y lo hicieron, sus lenguas traviesas exploraban el interior de sus bocas. Pero ya no eran solo labios, ni lenguas, ya no era un mero deseo fisico de contacto. Ahora deseaban conectarse espiritualmente. Deseaban sentir el alma del otro, sentir sus deseos. Pero para poder llegar a tal coneccion necesitaban tiempo. Ya habian superado el deseo fisico, tenian toda su vida por delante para explorar, para saber conectarse con el otro.

Estaban juntos, no se querian separar. El beso los habia deconectado de la realidad, habian olvidado sus funciones basica. Se separaron un poco para respirar, para ver la reaccion del otro, para verse a los ojos. El beso habia pasado, pero no quedado atras, todavia sentian la boca del otro en la suya, sentian un hormigeo en sus bocas, suave y agradable. Sus corazones todavia bailotaban, las mariposas danzaban mas alegres que nunca, su sangre ya no hervia, se habia calmado. Pero todavia se sentian, tambien sentia la corriente de energia, poco les faltaba para saber que estaban enamorados. Poco, tambien, les faltaba para conectarse. Para ser uno solo, en otro.

Pitucita BelpeR MOS MOD


End file.
